1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with what is disclosed herein relate to displaying, and more particularly, to a display apparatus configured to display a list of function menus corresponding to a received remote control signal, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of technologies, TVs launched today are equipped with a variety of functions. These TVs have enhanced performance and various functions unavailable to analogue TVs, and are used in connection with wired/wireless communications. It is possible to not only view television content on TV, but also experience a variety of contents, applications, or high definition display on TV associated with other devices or the Internet. Digital TVs (DTV), Internet protocol TVs (IPTV) or smart TVs are the representative examples.
Meanwhile, the above-mentioned TVs can be connected to other devices. For example, a TV can be connected to DVD, or set-top box (STB) which provides enhanced performance compared to analogue TVs or a variety of contents. A remote control can be used as a device to control the TV and devices connected thereto. This means that the number of remote controllers may increase, as the devices for operating in connection with TV increase. Accordingly, problem arises, because it is difficult to manage more than one remote controller.
An integrated remote controller may be used, to control the TV and all the devices connected thereto. Because a remote controller has limited number of buttons, it is necessary to assign a plurality of functions to each button. Accordingly, a TV may display all the control functions assigned to a button on screen, when a user presses the button, and the user has to find a desired function from among the plurality of displayed control functions, which is quite cumbersome.